The Last Lover
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Contains SMUT. You have been warned! "Her husband wasn't the first man she'd let into her bed. It was a fact that she knew he hated, because to him, it meant he'd been blinder than she was."


_**The Last Lover  
**_**by Eris**

* * *

The room seemed to shake—no, the room _did_ shake as her body exploded, the normally black world around her briefly flashing as she held onto her husband tightly, crying out his name. Her legs pushed her up instinctively, pressing her hips tightly to his.

Zuko pulled out of her and paused, and she could hear him taking deep, measured breaths in an effort to calm himself. _He is definitely going all out tonight_, Toph thought as she calmed down, her fingers relaxing their grip on his arms as her legs slowly released their hold around his waist.

But then again, it _was _their wedding night.

Her husband wasn't the first man she'd let into her bed (not that they had a bed at that time). It was a fact that she knew he hated, because to him, it meant he'd been blinder than she was (he admitted to her once that he'd thought she was a pretty girl, but didn't think of her as 'girlfriend material' because of their age difference, and he wished that he'd seen a future with her sooner). As blind as she'd been her whole life, it was worse for her husband because he'd been born with the gift of sight (something she knew he secretly wished he could give to her). And while the cheerful, one-year-older-than-her Teo was now married to his childhood friend Unaii, it didn't make her then-fiancé-now-husband any less hostile whenever the handicapped man joined them briefly (_very _briefly) for the annual 'Team Avatar' get-together.

Zuko wasn't even her second lover, and it didn't help that Jet constantly reminded the Fire Lord about their whirlwind romance whenever he was around. "Toph's like a _tiger-wolf_, in _every_ aspect," he'd comment with a lascivious smirk. Or, "Toph doesn't like seeds in her fruits." Sometimes, he'd even be real blatant about it—"You were always so _responsive_, Toph." Each innuendo would send Zuko's blood boiling and Jet loved every second of it, and while she would firmly rebuke the Freedom-Fighter-turned-bodyguard-for-hire whenever he goaded her fiancé, Toph didn't mind him rubbing it in because Zuko would usually pull her into the nearest empty room and remind her exactly _who_ she was getting married to.

Not that he needed to—because how exactly could she forget the man she was getting ready to swear to spend the rest of her life with?—but it was always fun to see (figuratively speaking, of course) her calm and proper betrothed express his passion and desire for her. She could feel the path his eyes would take over her body, and the mere heat of his touch would have her panting in delicious anticipation.

"Third time's the charm," he'd murmur in her ear once they were alone together, and she enjoyed that the most about him. He didn't rise to Jet's teasing or give in to his desire to stop Teo from ever setting eyes on her. He didn't brag to the world that she'd chosen him or try to publicly stake his claim on her. He'd wait until it was just him and her, and _then_ he'd be all heated and aggressive, even though he'd never go through with it entirely ("I want you to remember our wedding night," he'd tell her with a dark, heady promise in his eyes).

Everything about him—in those jealousy-inspired moments—promised a good fight, and Toph _loved _a good fight. A rough kiss from his lips, a firm squeeze of his hands, a low growl from his throat—the simplest of actions from him would please and excite her to no end. It frustrated her when he refused to simply take her, even though she knew he desperately wanted to. No matter how much she tempted him with promises of spending hours in whatever room they found, conquering each other over and over, he managed to get a hold of himself and stop them from going any further.

And now that they'd finally, _finally _married, Toph surmised that—as her husband touched her once more—he'd been right to wait for tonight.

It was definitely worth it.

"Are you all right?" Zuko asked, sounding and feeling worried, though that was probably because she hadn't moved in the past two minutes. To be honest, she was perfectly happy just lying there, savoring the aftershock of her release. "Toph?"

She sighed, though it didn't sound as exasperated as it should've been. "Can't a girl bask in the aftermath of her most amazing orgasm yet in silence?"

Relief swept through him, and he grinned in amusement. "Most amazing?" he echoed, sounding much too happy in her opinion.

"Mm…" she shifted, her hands moving up to his face. Her thumbs brushed his cheeks, one side smooth and the other rough, and he tensed (again) as she felt the mark of his father. "Was it the most amazing? Let me think." She grinned as he shifted restlessly—her words had obviously hacked at his pride.

She was surprised when his teeth sank roughly around her breast and dragged slowly up to capture her nipple. One hand moved down between her things, and she sighed as his fingers sank into her once more. His lips turned up in a satisfied smirk when she bucked her hips invitingly up to him, and he kissed a path up her body as his hands moved to open her legs wide—wider than she'd ever held them. Zuko pulled her against him and sank into her once more.

"Spirits, Toph," he groaned, moving inside her welcoming body, and it didn't take long for him to finally let out a ragged shout as he came within her. The feel of his breath ghosting over her sensitive flesh, combined with the release she'd just experienced, had her shuddering as her senses overloaded once more.

It was a few minutes before Zuko pulled his fully sated Fire Lady off the stone floor and into bed (something she wasn't used to even after a year of living with the Fire Lord), and despite the fact that she was now off the ground and fully blind, having her very naked husband pull her flush against him was more than enough to make up for the lack of sight.

No, he was definitely not her first (or second) lover. But it was her past experiences that let her appreciate him more, that let her _know_ that he was—as of now—no doubt the most fantastic lover she knew.

And the last lover she'll ever have.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Yes, I am a Toko shipper. I love them as a couple, as friends, as 'siblings', and all the other ways you can pair them up as. __You have Uncle Iroh to thank for that! _

_And before you go all 'Toph's too young for Zuko to marry or love, blah-blah-blah' on me, let me just point out that this is FANFICTION! I can write what I want, people, just like you! You didn't have to read it if you didn't __**want **__to. _

I PUT A WARNING LABEL ON THE SUMMARY **AND** RATED IT_ as appropriately as I could on fanfiction(dot)net. Meaning, __**you definitely didn't stumble upon this by accident!**_

_Ahem. Sorry, the rant is the result of too many flamers being mean to me. _

_Reviews are so very welcome, and **if you have something very negative to say**, please don't put it on the reviews page. Just PM me so that we can discuss your opinion in a civilized manner. :)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.  
__~E_

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Michael Dante DiMartino and Nickelodeon does. If I did, I'd continue their adventures even though the war is over. I'd make Toph a little older and get Zuko to marry her. Then I'd make them have cute Firebending/Earthbending babies together. Woo-hoo! _


End file.
